


Guardians of Teufort

by TheHyperWriter



Series: Guardians Of Teufort Saga [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Just a giant Infodump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHyperWriter/pseuds/TheHyperWriter
Summary: Every place has gods. Whether those gods watch over their respective area is completely up to personal opinion of their mortal followers.But the 9 divine beings that guard the small continent of Teufort are the most well known.This is about these 9 - and their stories about how they came to be.
Relationships: Spy/Scout's Mother (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Guardians Of Teufort Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078544
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Misha, The Vast

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just a giant infodump about a fun little God AU. If you like reading the history of fictional characters, you'll like this.
> 
> If you came here for a story, you'll kind of get that but it's all written like a summary. I didn't really do description at all.

**Misha, The Vast**

A deity of war, storms, thunder and familial love. Bears are sacred to him.

**Description:**

Takes the form of a tall, stocky human male, usually hairless on the head. Sometimes appears as a giant brown bear. 

**Personality:**

Misha is protective of people he cares about - especially his family, comparable to that of a mother bear. He can be stoic and indifferent and does not really bother about his followers as much as his family does. He does personally answer prayers when he is interested, however, but even that is rare.

**History:**

Born when Teufort was first formed by Hale, The Primordial Of Creation And Destruction, Misha was the child of mountains and lightning; birthed from the heart of the great Thunder Mountain. To the world’s first mortals, he was a great warrior who was a giant among men, known to be able to crush the strongest men with his bare hands. Despite his terrific strength, he was kind - with a heart as big as he was. 

Misha was not mortal himself, however, and sadly had to witness his mortal companions wither away and die. This continued for years, until Misha decided he had enough - and created a family for himself. For centuries, he slaved away in the mountain he was born from, forming creatures from storms and stone. 

First to be finished was a nameless mother, bequeathed with a portion of Misha’s kind spirit to bring her to life, next was the three sisters: Zhanna, a woman formed purely from the essence of a thousand powerful storms, Yana, a child of the thunder and the snow, and the youngest, Bronislava, who was born from the solid, stubborn rock of the earth. 

These four, along with Misha, became gods in their own right; deities of storms, mountains and the warmth of the love for family, elevated to godhood from the prayers of mortals. 

Now, many pray to him for the protection of their families and loved ones, offering sacrifices of burning bear hide at his altars in the harshest of storms.


	2. Jeremy, The Ambitious

**Jeremy, The Ambitious**

A god of athletes, determination and victory as well as a minor god of wind. 

**Description:**

A young man with a slim, athletic build and the second smallest of the Nine. Carries a silver cudgel as a weapon.

**Personality:**

Jeremy is internally a god with multiple insecurities, which he hides behind bravado and cockiness. Despite this, he has proven to be very persistent when he wants something, refusing to stop trying until he gets what he wants.

**History:**

One of the 8 Children of Anton, God of Illusion, Jeremy was born curious and hyper. He raced around the land of Teufort hundreds of times, exploring every nook and cranny he could find while riding on the winds. From afar, his father, Anton watched over him, keeping him out of danger by taking the form of mortals to guide his son without actually interacting with him face-to-face. Jeremy remained oblivious of his father’s existence, only knowing that he had no father at all and assumed he was dead.

Compared to his 7 brothers, Jeremy was the weakest, which dealt blows to his fragile ego. Determined to prove his worth and gain power, he searched for the great Misha The Vast, a god who could tear up the mountains themselves with his storms. At first, Misha dismissed Jeremy out of disbelief, who requested that he create a powerful storm of wind, rain, snow and hail. But Jeremy was persistent, using his weak control over the 4 Winds to annoy Misha to no end until he relented.

The storm that Misha created that day was the fiercest one mortals ever knew. Its sheer power churned the seas and ripped trees from their roots, even sending a mountain flying. To prove his strength, Jeremy flew across the sea straight into the storm’s eye, much to the unseen shock of his father, Anton, who could do nothing to stop him due to the power of his son’s sheer will. 

The storm fatally injured the young Jeremy. Lightning tore at his body and the winds flung him back again and again. But Jeremy remained persistent and unyielding, refusing to let the storm break him. He reached the raging eye of the storm where the 4 Winds met, battered and dying. Satisfied with his accomplishment, he let himself fall into the ocean to die. Having been purged of his godhood, he washed up on the shores of a coastal village in the body of a mortal man. He was rescued and revived by a mortal woman that can only be named as F. Pauling, who became his only friend. For a long time, Jeremy could not remember who he was, but became well known as a skilled athlete throughout the land of Teufort.

Anton, deciding to assist his son, planted memories created by his divine hand into the boy’s head in hopes that he will remember. These memories had a profound effect on the boy, whose current mortal form was torn to pieces, unable to handle his father’s power. His soul was reformed back into that of a god’s after his mortal body was shed, renewing him as a new deity, one who oversees competition and sport.

Now his rise to godhood combined with his fame when he was mortal led to Jeremy becoming the guardian of athletes. Mortals held sport events in his name, building altars to him in their stadiums. His show of willpower in the great storm made mortals call on him for determination in times of need, praying for him to give them strength in hard times.


	3. Ludwig, Father Of Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Two chapters in one day! Let's go!!

**Ludwig, Father Of Wolves**

A deity of insanity, medicine and death. Occasionally worshiped as a protector god and a deity of revenge. Wolves and doves are sacred to him.

**Description:**

A man with black (but greying) hair with patches of feathers on his shoulder blades where he can sprout wings. Takes the form of a white wolf or a dove to speak to mortals. Has sometimes taken the form of a human man to blend in with mortals. Depicted in his temples as holding a saw or scimitar in his right hand.

**Personality:**

Ludwig in his early years was a god who exuded a kingly arrogance, believing he and his wolf children were above all; as well as being obviously mentally unsound. After his return from his exile, he becomes more humble and noble, with a voracious appetite for knowledge. Although traces of his past insanity still remain - in the form of a mild sadistic, almost sexual attraction to violence.

**History:**

After a devastating avalanche in the Western mountains that killed thousands of mortals, Ludwig sprung from their frozen remains. Initially wingless, he was born from mortals’ terror when faced with death. Starving after his initial creation, he consumed the flesh of the dead he was born from. This inhumane act poisoned his young divine soul, making him hunger for mortal blood and meat. Due to his inability to hunt down mortals efficiently enough to harvest their flesh, he took parts of his soul and created several large dog-like creatures to hunt mortals for him. He named his creations ‘wolves’ after the howling sounds they made. 

For thousands of years, he plagued the mortals of the West, sending his wolves to steal children out of their beds and catch stray mortals who became lost in the forest he ruled over. Occasionally, he would assume the form of a wolf himself, becoming a huge canine with pure white fur to personally satisfy his hunger for flesh. Desperate, mortals called on the hunters and huntresses of Mick, god of archery and the Hunt to fight off Ludwig and his lupine children, who were now as numerous as the stars in the sky. Mick and his followers went to war with Ludwig and his wolves. Blood was spilt on both sides and many lives - canine and human alike - were lost. The war between both gods and their followers lasted for 5 years.

Ludwig, heartbroken over the mass deaths of thousands of his canine children, decided to surrender. Mick, being the victor in the conflict, was surprisingly merciful to his bloodthirsty enemy, willing to spare him if he changed his ways and searched for a way to cleanse his soul. Ludwig, his pride culled by his defeat and his grief, agreed to banish himself and the remainder of his children deep into the Western Alps. 

For six hundred years, he plunged himself into research and discovered a whole new field of healing without the use of the clerical rituals that had become the norm among mortals at that time. As his soul healed, he would periodically create and release a small bird which contained a little piece of his healing soul into the world as a sign of his coming return. The birds first started out grey and dappled, before eventually becoming pure white. The purification of the Father Of Wolves and the creation of his new children - the doves, changed the god's appearance, causing a pair of feathered wings to burst from his back. Only then did Ludwig emerge from his hiding place, entering mortals’ consciousnesses once again, and he became respected where he was once feared.

Now Ludwig serves as one of the 9 guardians of the land of Teufort, his avian and canine children becoming guides and protectors of mortals. Threatening the lives of the mortals he watches over is a sin in his eyes, and anyone who dares will face the deranged wrath of the Father Of Wolves.


	4. Pyro, Child Of Fire

**Pyro, Child Of Fire**

A deity of fire and righteous anger. Worshiped as a deity of mass destruction.

**Description:**

A featureless, genderless humanoid of pure fire. Speaks the lost language of the Ancient Gods, which most of the Nine Guardians, except Dell, The Wise, fail to understand.

**Personality:**

Pyro is a deity who enjoys answering mortal prayers with a childlike attitude and is blissfully unaware of their destructive nature. Due to this, some mortals fear them and avoid saying their name, in case they arrive at their doorstep.

**History:**

There isn’t much known about this mysterious deity by the name of Pyro. Some say they rose from the fires of the earth when the land was still young. Others claim that they came from the heart of a dying star when the ancient primordial gods made the universe thousands of years ago. All they know, is to never say their name, for they leave destruction behind them everywhere they go.

Pyro’s fellow guardians naturally fear them, choosing to stay away from him if possible. The only exception is Dell, god of knowledge and wisdom, who is the only one out of the Nine who can understand what Pyro speaks about. According to the god of wisdom, they speak of times long gone - times which every mortal and god has forgotten, suggesting that Pyro may be a lot older than they seem. 

Usually, Pyro has good intentions. But evil mortals with equally evil intentions pray to them for destruction, which they happily answer, not realising the intentions of said mortals. The usual violence and death that they leave in their wake always attracts the attention of the god of death, Ludwig, who arrives to turn mortals’ souls into doves in the aftermath of Pyro’s destruction, seeing the chance to obtain servants this way. 

In a way, Pyro does help those around them, because in the ashes of their flames rise new life, flourishing and growing until the cycle starts again.


	5. Mick, The Divine Hunter

**Mick, The Divine Hunter**

A god of the hunt, archery and the wilderness. Guardian of lost travelers. Owls are sacred to him. 

**Description:**

A lanky man with the eyes of an owl. Carries a wooden bow and a quiver of arrows. Appears to mortals as an owl.

**Personality:**

Mick is quiet and humble - a silent, honorable hunter who only takes what he needs. Vigilant, patient and merciful, he looks out for his followers like they are his children, personally training them in archery and hunting. Don't underestimate his meek demeanor, as he can be ruthless when necessary.

**History:**

A god who came into existence when the first mortals were made, Mick was known as a guide, teaching mortal men how to find food and live off the land. He was praised and held in high regard by mortals, who saw him as the one who started their societies and helped them thrive. Those who devoted their entire lives to him joined him as his clergy of hunters and huntresses, all trained in the art of archery and the hunt. 

To assist in his hunts, Mick created creatures with eyes sharper than knives and gifted them with the power of silent flight to stalk prey. He named them owls, and they became his servants and served as his spies. 

One of the more well known events Mick was involved in was the infamous Western Scourge, the 5 year war between his hunters and the wolf armies of the Mad God, Ludwig - in which Mick was the victor. Currently, Mick and Ludwig are on good terms (most of the time). In fact, the god of the hunt was the first to witness the appearance of Ludwig’s doves as well as his return from his six hundred year exile. Mick respects the god of medicine and sees him as an equal.

Being an honorable god, Mick also consistently butts heads with Anton The Liar, god of illusions and tricks who is his polar opposite. Although he admires Anton’s fatherly attitude towards his 8 children, he does not approve of the trickster god’s general treatment of mortals and suspicious nature. 

Mortals call on Mick when having lost their way, physically or otherwise, and believe that when they see an owl flying overhead, he or his hunters will be present to guide them to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm practically speed-updating these. Only a few more to go!


	6. Dell, The Wise

**Dell, The Wise**

A god of wisdom, creativity, the forge and technology. Canaries are sacred to him.

**Description:**

A short, stout middle-aged man with brass goggles on his bald head.

**Personality:**

Dell is calm and logical - almost fatherly to the rest of the 9. He prefers to find diplomatic solutions to problems and only using brute force when absolutely necessary.

**History:**

Said to be Teufort’s first sage, many mortals believe that Dell The Wise was human once a long time ago. He was born viewing the world differently from others, seeing something where many saw nothing at all. Stories claim that he was a great metalworker, gifted with wisdom and enlightenment. His involvements in the first mortal wars were as a weaponsmith, crafting ingenious artifacts of war for both sides: enchanted cannons that expelled balls of lightning, swords that cut through even the thickest of armors and guns that actually shot where you pointed them.

The stories of his path to godhood is debatable at best. Some believe that the first guardians of Teufort came to know of and admire his work. Even the stoic god of storms, Misha was made awed by his skill. He was apparently a favourite of the divine healer, Ludwig, The Wolf-Father, who was said to have liked Dell so much that he shaped his mortal soul into that of a god’s after his death, with all of Teufort’s guardians agreeing that he should have a place among them. 

But of course, all these are merely stories and only the guardians themselves know the truth.

Mortals call on Dell to bless their creations, artistic or otherwise, and sacrifice their greatest works to him at his temples, which are filled with some of the most beautiful weapons and artworks made by human hands.


	7. Tavish and Jane, Children of War

**Tavish and Jane, Children of War**

Two gods of war who are worshiped as one unit. Twin deities of war, bloodshed and conflict. 

Note: Tavish is sometimes prayed to as a god of alcohol.

**Descriptions:**

Tavish is dark-skinned, with an eyepatch over one eye. Depicted in art as grasping a bloody longsword.

His brother, Jane is fairer, with his eyes covered by a large helmet. In his temples, he is shown standing stiffly at attention with a riding crop in hand.

**Personalities:**

Jane is obsessed with war, commonly prompting conflicts to erupt for no reason, or maybe just for his amusement.

Tavish is almost always drunk, but is the more civil of the two when sober.

**History:**

Tavish and Jane were spawned from the bloodshed of the first mortal war, taking it upon themselves to deliberately cause wars for their own amusement - being young gods after all, which caused mortal death rates to spike. As they aged, the younger god, Tavish moved away from that mindset of causing wars for fun, only doing so if he sees it as inevitable. His brother, Jane only went deeper into it, sometimes causing conflict for no reason at all.

Tavish’s interest in drinkable alcohol grew as he aged. Though he was still a war god, he became the patron of drunkenness and liquor, with his followers utilising alcohol and drunkenness in war to make themselves unpredictable in combat. 

One would wonder how two chaotic gods of war would become guardians, but their roles as guardians came by chance when one of the great Primordials of old, Grey Mann, the Master of Worlds, sent dark creatures to attack Teufort in a takeover attempt. Tavish and Jane fought alongside the guardians and their followers, scoring victory against Grey and his forces. From that day on, they joined the guardians at their thrones after having been deemed worthy, completing the 9.


	8. Anton, Prince of Lies

**Anton, Prince of Lies**

A god of lies and deception. Patron of thieves. 

**Description:**

An older man with the mask of a demon covering his entire face. Only his eyes and mouth are visible.

**Personality:**

Haughty and pretentious, Anton does not care for mortal conflicts much, only fighting for them because if he doesn’t, there will be no one to call on him. Despite this, he is a decent father to his 8 sons, even helping his youngest, Jeremy, to prove his worth and ascend to godhood.

**History:**

Born after the first mortal lie was told, Anton served as a guardian of criminals, who would call on him to ensure that they were not caught by the law. What he does as a deity is disliked by the other guardians, who shun him. As a result, he lives on his own, only joining the other guardians when a council meeting is called.

Although Anton was a god of deception and trickery, he was the only guardian known to have a consort; if the other guardians had consorts, they kept it secret and discreet. His wife’s name is unknown by all except the gods themselves, but it is assumed that she was once human and was made immortal by Anton after their marriage was declared official by the guardians. With his wife, he had 8 sons, one of which became a guardian himself. Anton is quite the distant father, and was not present in his children’s lives. He only knows his sons’ names, but is closer to the youngest, Jeremy, who has no idea that Anton is his father.

Surprisingly, 7 of his sons’ names are not known to mortals, with the exception of Jeremy, who himself is a guardian and part of the 9. Anton, contrary to popular mortal belief, actually does care for his children and uses his skill in trickery and illusion to protect them from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to expand on this universe. Maybe the gods will get their own story?
> 
> I'll see.


End file.
